Steve vs Controller
by Lunarusi
Summary: Steve wakes up one day to find his life gone and his body controlled by a mysterious force. His mind becomes separated from his body and decides to go on a quest to defeat this "controller" and take back his body!
1. The mysterious force

Steve felt strange this morning. He didn't feel in control. Without thinking, He looked around frantically, observing the hills and trees that were so familiar to him.

_This was a cool world, I thought. Lots of trees and wood._

Steve looked around again, and he wondered what had happened to his nice house, and as he checked his inventory, all he saw was a map. Steve felt himself pulled over to a nearby tree before deciding to punch it again and again. Ouch, ouch, ouch! Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he in control? Suddenly the wood fell apart and Steve was made to pick it up before moving onto the next one.

_Good, I noted. I should be able to make a crafting table and bed soon._

Weary and exhausted, Steve wanted to collapse. Unfortunately for him, whatever was inside his body was telling him otherwise. Running as fast as he could, Steve jumped up the nearby hill, all the way to the top. His breathing was coming in short gasps, but he was forced to keep going, up the hill, then down the hill, then up the huge mountain that reached to the clouds. Along the way, he massacred three sheep, and wondered why he had been forced to kill such innocent, peaceful creatures. As Steve got to the top, all he wanted was to sit down and die.

_If I build a floating platform accessible only by a waterfall, creepers won't be able to get me._

Steve found himself dangerously close to the fifty block drop at the edge of the mountain. He prayed to Notch he wouldn't have to do this, but realized that the cliff was where he was going. Steve felt his body place dirt blocks on the edge, and as he advanced forward, he was about to lay down another row when in a last, desperate effort to get away from this force that was controlling him, and he managed one step that was controlled by his mind. Unfortunately, this step was over the edge, and Steve breathed in as the wind blew at his face, and then darkness.

_Darn it! I could have sworn I was in crouch mode… oh well; I'll just get my stuff again…_

Steve looked around. Wait, what? Wasn't he dead just a few seconds ago? And… oh no! Steve found himself hurtled toward the mountain once more. Flying of the edge hadn't made him free, death wasn't the end… Not this kind of death. Once again Steve had the strange sensation that he was watching his body do something, that he was separated from his body, but that left as soon as it had come, and Steve once again felt the pain of running for miles and miles…

_Ah! There's my stuff._

Steve saw the block of all his materials that he had had before, and was forced to pick them up. Dazed, he felt himself dragged up the mountain or… did he? Now that he thought about it, did he really feel it? He wasn't tired anymore, and he had that feeling of watching his body, except this time, it didn't go away. He had the sensation of being attached to his body by one thread, and wondered what would happen if he cut it…

_Finally! My fortress is complete!_

Huh. Look at that, Steve thought. While contemplating what was happening to him, his body had created a massive three story floating building, complete with interior decorations. Steve didn't know he was capable of that. Night began to fall, and Steve's mind was pulled into the building, and fell asleep, not knowing of what was to happen tomorrow.


	2. The voice in the sky

Steve slowly rose from his bed. No force controlling him, it had all just been a dream… Then Steve looked out the window and saw his body busily chopping down a nearby tree. Wait, what? Steve frantically looked down at his hands. Nothing. He tried to mine a nearby piece of dirt. Nothing. He tried to open the door. Nothing. Again. So Steve wondered, was he a ghost? If he was a ghost why couldn't he go through walls, or doors? Steve saw his body return to the door, and open it. He quickly rushed out. His body turned its attention to the crafting table, and Steve quickly ran away.

What was happening to him? Why wasn't he in his body? He probably would have shed tears if he had had eyes to cry from.

"Steve." A voice roared from the sky.

Steve nervously looked around. There was no one there. Where was the voice coming from.

"Do you want your body back?"

Now the voice had Steve's attention.

"Follow my words, and you shall get your body back."

"What do you want me to do?" Steve asked.

"Inside the purple vortex, beneath the fire and brimstone,

In the land of all of those who have white eyes,

There lies the exit portal, high up in the sky.

There you must go to find your soul; here you must come to get home,

But be warned, if you make the slightest mistake, your body will never come back."

Steve paused to figure out what this meant. Fire and brimstone probably meant the Nether, but what about under it, with the white eyed men? He breathed in and out deeply. One step at a time. He had to get to the Nether, but how?

_Hmm. I thought. Well, I've made a huge statue of myself, a massive underground tunnel, and a giant torch, but wouldn't it be nice to have some Netherrack to light up the torch? I think I have enough diamond to make a pickaxe, but where can I find lava?_

First off, Steve thought, was obsidian. He knew where a huge thing of lava was, he just needed to get his body to find it. How? He couldn't break anything, he couldn't move anything, heck, and just for kicks he was invisible too! With all this rage inside of him, Steve touched a tree. The wood disappeared. Steve, astonished, looked at the wood closer. It had turned into glass. Steve tried to think of things that made him mad, and then touched another piece of wood. Nothing. Steve concentrated as hard as he could on the wood. It became glass. That was all the inspiration he needed. Steve didn't know how long it would take, but he would make his body find a transparent trail and follow it to the lava! He ran off to the lava pit as fast as was possible.

_What's this glass doing in this tree? Weird. Maybe it's a glitch in the game._

Steve didn't know how many day-night cycles he had gone through out there, making a trail all the way to his body's house, one block at a time. The good thing was he now knew that zombies, skeletons, spiders, slimes, and even creepers, neither saw him, or affected him. Also, just to see if it was possible, he had turned a spider to glass. Still, he wasn't worn out, as he had no body to be worn out from. He decided to wait until his body came out and follow its trail.

_A glass walkway? I don't think this is a glitch. Did my brother download a mod without me knowing? Ehh, it's just a game, I'll follow it._

Steve would've smiled. His body took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. Soon it would find the lava pit and, as Steve knew it had a bucket, probably make obsidian. Look out Nether, here I come!

_Awesome! A lava pit! Just what I needed. Maybe this is what this mod does. _

Steve watched his body pull out a bucket, scoop water, and throw it into the lava. The lava cooled into obsidian, and just as Steve had thought, his body had a diamond pickaxe. Before long, the entirety of the once lava pit had been mined, and his body rushed home as night began to fall. It wasn't quick enough. Steve heard the moan of a zombie nearby, and he rushed into action, instantly turning it into glass. His body had enough time to make it home, and into bed.

_Did that zombie turn into glass? This mod is awesome! _

The next day, Steve watched as a portal was built. One block of obsidian after another, until a four by five rectangle was formed. Then the flint and steel, and a shimmering purple veil suddenly covered the inside of the portal. Well, he thought. Here I go.

_Into the Nether! This is gonna be fun…_


End file.
